


Thank a Veteran

by sydwrites



Series: CLYDE LOGAN ONESHOTS & REQUESTS [8]
Category: Adam Driver Character Universe, Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Clyde's a nice boi, Clyde's still a sweetheart though, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dom Clyde Logan, Explicit Language, F/M, I LOVE ROUGH CLYDE, I'm going to hell for this one, Language, Mentions of Masturbation, Mentions of alcohol, Multiple Orgasms, Name-Calling, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smoking Kink, Tobacco use, all aboard the sin express
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:47:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28583736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydwrites/pseuds/sydwrites
Summary: Clyde's back from his tour in Iraq and you visit him at the bar.That evening, you end up thanking him for his service...several times over and in the alley behind the bar.
Relationships: Clyde Logan & Reader, Clyde Logan & You, Clyde Logan/Reader, Clyde Logan/You
Series: CLYDE LOGAN ONESHOTS & REQUESTS [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047895
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Thank a Veteran

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this a while ago and kind of forgot about it...so, here you go! 
> 
> enjoy!

It was almost closing time at Duck Tape and Clyde was utterly exhausted. This was his first day back since he returned from Iraq and although he was in top physical condition, it’s been a while since he’s had to talk to folks all day long.  
When he heard the bell jingle, he almost groaned out loud, looking up to see who it was. Suddenly, all his dread was melted away and a small smile tugged at the corners of his lips when he saw you.

“Heard you were back in town.”

Clyde nodded. “Ya heard right.”

You smile, walking around the bar to hug him, immediately noticing the prosthetic arm. Your eyes darted down for a second but you looked back up, choosing not to bring it up since most people don’t like to talk about it. “Welcome home, Clyde.”

He pulled away, looking down at you with a gentle expression. “Thank ya, Y/N. It’s nice te be back and see everyone again.” You walk back around the bar and sit down, putting your purse on the back of the stool. Clyde’s eyes never left you as you did so. “Can I get ya somethin’ te drink?”

“Sure. I’ll take a rum and coke, whatever rum you have is fine.”

Clyde made your drink before wiping down the counter and stepping out from behind the bar. “‘Scuse me fer a few minutes.”

You nodded, watching as he walked out the back door. Your mind was racing and your clit was throbbing as you thought about how handsome Clyde looked. In a bold move, you took a sip from your drink before getting down and walking towards the door. Your hands press on the bar and the door swings open, revealing a disheveled Clyde Logan with a cigarette between his teeth and hand on his crotch.

“Shit!” He exclaimed, stubbing the cigarette out and folding his hands in front of his crotch to hide the bulge there. “I didn’t mean fer ya to see me like this.”

“It’s okay Clyde, it’s none of my business. Really, it’s fine.”

You caught sight of the large bulge in the front of his pants and immediately backed away, but he stopped you. “W-Wait! Y/N, I can explain...”

“I-I...” As you backed away, one of his hands shot out and grabbed your wrist, looking at you with hungry and pleading eyes.

“Stay, p-please.”

You let him guide you back outside as the door shut behind you and Clyde stood right in front of you. “I’m real sorry, Y/N.”

“Clyde.” Your hand runs down his arm. “It’s okay, really. I understand.”

His eyes went wide for a moment. “I-It’s been a long t-time since I’ve b-been wit anyone and seein’ ye lookin’ so pretty t’night, I couldn’t help m’self.”

You stepped forward and put your hands on either side of his face, pulling him down for a kiss. It quickly got heated and his arms wrapped around your waist tightly before spinning both of you around and pressing you against the wall, lips attacking yours.

When your hand snaked down to rub his growing bulge, he quickly pulled away, panting slightly. “I c-can’t...not wit you, not w-while I’m feelin’ like this.”

Your eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “What do you mean, Clyde?”

He looked down at you with lust-blown pupils. “I’m not in a good place right now, I feel...starved, like an animal. I want to just pin ya down right here and fuck ya senseless, b-but I can’t do that to ye. I dunno if I can hold myself back and I don’t want ya to see me all wild ‘n feral like that. I don’t wanna hurt ya, Y/N.”

You bit your lip, rubbing your thighs together. “C-Clyde...I want that. I want you to use me like that, be rough, take what you need from me.” Your fingers wrapped around his wrist and guided it down to your wet hot center, letting the pads of his fingers touch your wet panties. “See? I want you, Clyde.”

His jaw was clenched and his lip was quivering. “I-I c-can’t, I s-shouldn’t...”

Your body pressed against his, guiding his fingers beneath your underwear, letting him feel your bare heat. You looked him right in the eyes as he started moving on his own, finger circling your clit. “I want you to fuck me, use me, call me your slut, whatever you want. I’m yours, Clyde.”

He suddenly pounced, crashing his lips onto yours while desperately rutting his hips against your lower stomach before his kisses moved down to your neck. His breathing was heavy as he attacked your neck, marking it with a galaxy of red and purple marks.

“Ye gotta understand, I ain’t gonna be nice to ye.” He looked up at you one more time, huffing. “I’m gon’ be really rough and I ain’t gonna ask if ye like it. Imma call ye nasty names and I’m gonna fuck ya stupid, fuck ye raw.” His eyes blackened as he spoke. “But, if I overstep, ya gotta tell me and I’ll stop right away. Just say ‘red’ if ye want me to stop or don’t like somethin’ I’m doin’. Got it?”

You nodded and he was back on you, hands pulling your shirt up and over your head, putting it down on the table next to the door. He pulls back and roughly grabs your breasts, growling as he squeezes them. “Fuck, yer so pretty, jus’ like ye were in school.”

“Y-You thought I was pretty back then, Clyde? Why didn’t you tell me?"

He nodded, thumbs rolling over your clothed nipples. “I did, thought ya were the prettiest girl I’d ever seen, ye still are. But I was so shy an’ I didn’t think I’d have a shot with ya.” His eyes flickered up to yours and through the lust, you could see the slightest bit of genuine softness. “I’ve thought ‘bout ya every day since I went to Iraq and when I got back, I was hopin’ te see ya.”

“C-Clyde, I think you’re so handsome.” You smiled as his hands wrapped around your back, attempting to unclip your bra. He wrestled with it for a little while before finally giving up, tearing it apart and tossing it aside, making you gasp. “Oh!”

He smiles at your previous comment before digging in, taking a nipple between his teeth to roll it around.

“I’ll buy ye a new one.” His lips kiss, lick, and nip your breasts and nipples, making you squirm in pleasure.

After a little bit, he pulled away, staring down at you with an animalistic glare. “Get on yer knees and open yer mouth, gonna suck m’ cock.”

You got onto your knees and opened your mouth as he pulled down his shorts, revealing a very large and very erect cock. He took it in his hand and started stroking it, growling when he saw your hungry gaze.

Clyde stepped forward and tapped his tip against your flat tongue, smirking. “Ye like my cock, huh? Fuck, yer droolin’ darlin’, so fuckin’ eager.”

Your eyebrows furrow as you look up at him, pleading silently. He chuckled, putting his hands on both sides of your head before stepping forward, immediately forcing his entire cock in your mouth. You choked and gagged around him and he groaned, throwing his head back while his hips rutted against your mouth.

“That’s right, take my cock, fuckin’ desperate slut. Ye look real pretty down there, chokin’ on my big cock.”

He pulled you back and let you breathe for a moment, gently stroking your cheekbone with his thumb. “Ye still good?”

You looked up at him with determination in your eyes, nodding as your mouth actively seeked out his length. His hips shoved forward again and he groaned, feeling your throat contract around him again.

“Fuck yes.” He growled, pulling out about halfway before pushing back in. “Do ye know how many times I’ve imagined ye like this, on your knees and cryin’ around my cock as I fuck yer face? I lost count.”

His hips picked up their pace, establishing a steady rhythm. “C-Christ, every time I’d get home from school, I’d hafta pull over and jack off on the side of the fuckin’ road I was so worked up. I’d say yer name every single time before I came all over my hand or the fuckin’ grass or whatever. Shit, thinkin’ bout you made me cum so fast n hard.”

He sped up again, now roughly fucking your mouth, hips bucking and slapping against your face.

“J-Jesus, I always knew you’d be a good lil slut fer me, gettin’ on yer knees and suckin’ my cock like a good girl.”

You moan around him, the vibrations sending shocks throughout his body, spurring him on even more. Somehow, in the process of all of this, he managed to pull a fresh cigarette out and flick the lighter on, letting you take over for a second. He pulled you off for a second. “Ye don’t mind, do ye?”

Your head shook side to side. “Not at all. In fact, I think it makes me even hotter for you.”

Clyde almost burst right then and there, quickly shoving his cock back in your mouth while taking a drag. “That’s good, so good darlin’. Suck on it real nice, jus’ like that.”

You moaned again, bobbing up and down on his cock while watching the smoke come from his nostrils and mouth. He notices your looking and chuckles, flicking the ash off to the side.

“Ye think it’s sexy when I smoke, huh?” He took a long drag, really putting on a show. “Fuckin’ disgustin’, thinkin that such a gross habit is sexy. You’re a dirty girl, Y/N, so fuckin’ dirty.”

His balls start to clench and his length began to pulse, signaling that he was close. “I’m so close, gonna cum all over that face ‘a yers, mark it up wit my cum.”

Your eyes roll into the back of your head as his hips start pushing into you again, hands wrapping around the back of your head to force you all the way down. He was grunting and groaning as he rutted into your mouth at a desperate pace.  
“F-Fuck, I’m gon’ cum, gonna fuckin’ cum!”

He suddenly pulled away, furiously stroking his cock in front of your open mouth, soon releasing all over your face. The thick ropes stuck to your forehead, eyes, cheeks, and chin. You’d never seen a man produce that much cum before and it felt like Clyde was an endless stream, tugging and rubbing himself until he was milked for every last drop.

After a moment, he pulled you up and pushed your front against the wall, flicking the cigarette to the side before lighting another one.

“Stick your ass out and put yer hands on the wall, gon’ take ye from behind first.”

You spread your legs and your hands splayed out on the wall, looking over your shoulder. “Y-You don’t need a few minutes to...y’know, recover?”

He pressed his still hard cock against your ass. “Darlin, it’s been three fuckin’ years since I’ve had anyone but my hand. I got enough cum for three rounds straight, and then some.”

Your lips curled up into a quick smile, chuckling at his witty humor before your jaw went slack when Clyde pushed in. You gasped, knees shaking while Clyde’s hands grabbed your hips, pushing you away before pulling you back on.  
“Oh fuck Y/N, so fuckin’ tight, jesus.” He moaned. “C’mon now, fuck yer self on my cock.”

You push back and pull forward, moaning with each stroke as you move on Clyde’s length. “C-Clyde, fuck you’re so big, s-so thick.”

He watched, taking a few long drags before starting to push his hips forward, grunting when you tightened around him.

“Ye like gettin’ fucked like this, hmm? Like it when I bend ya over and fuck ye right here in the back where anyone could see ye? Fuck, I bet ye do, ye like it don’t ya slut?”

You gasp, back arching as his hips move faster. “Yes, I l-like it Clyde, fuck you feel good.”

He grins, holding the cigarette between his teeth while both of his hands grab your hips, finally allowing him to fuck you properly.

“I bet ya do, filthy whore, love gettin’ fucked out where anyone could see ya. They’d like watchin, seein’ ya be a desperate slut fer my big fat cock, huh? Would ye look at em, Y/N? Would ya stare ‘em straight in the eyes as you get railed by my cock?”

Your hips push back against him, meeting every one of his forward strokes. “I-I’d look at them, let t-them see how good I a-am for you, Clyde.”

His thrusts go faster now, length already pulsing inside you. “Darlin, Imma cum real soon but I ain’t gon’ stop fuckin’ ya until I’m done. I’ve got plenty ‘a loads in my f-fuckin’ balls and I’m gon’ put every single one in this tight pussy ‘a yers, ya hear?”

“Y-Yes, Clyde, please. Stuff me so full, I want your cum really badly.”

He closes his eyes, jaw slack as he drills you hard, forcing your body to rock back and forth with the sheer power of his thrusts. “Oh yeah, that’s right, Imma fuck my cum right into yer tight lil pussy, fill it over ‘n over again. F-Fuck, here it comes, I’m gonna stuff ya full Y/N.”

Your hands fell from the wall and you reached around to hold his wrists as he fucked you. “Yes Clyde, yes! Please, I want your cum!”

Suddenly, his hips stopped and he growled loudly, spurting his thick hot load deep inside of you. “Oh God almighty, fuck! Giving ye all my cum, putting it all in this cunt darlin.”

You moan, feeling each and every rope land on your walls while Clyde’s hips slowed down. Just as he predicted, his cock was still completely hard and ready for another round.

“K-Keep going, please Clyde!” You begged. “I was s-so close!”

His hand wrapped around your neck and he pulled you up to his mouth. “Now, ye listen here cause I’m only gonna say this once. Ye don’t get to beg fer anythin’, I don’t care about yer release. This is about me, yer just a pathetic, filthy, dirty whore who’s cunt I’m usin’ to fuck my cum into.”

You whimpered, absolutely loving the pure degradation and filth coming from between his lips. “Y-Yes, I understand.”

He grins. “Good. Now turn around and put yer back against the wall.”

As soon as he said it, you were there, back pressed against the wall, eager for his next command. He stroked himself and flicked the cigarette away before grabbing your ass and tapping your thigh, signaling you to jump up and wrap your legs around him.

His head poked around at your dripping entrance before finally pushing in, making you moan. “Oh Clyde...s-shit.”

“Lil cunt can’t get enough of my fuckin’ cock, still squeezin’ me so damn tight.” He grumbles, pushing his hips up into you as he establishes a rhythm. “Yes, take it, fuck! I can feel my cum still inside ye, dripping ‘round my cock as I fuck ye.”

Your head falls back against the concrete wall as you feel your orgasm approaching again, insides starting to throb and pulse. “C-Clyde...fuck, I u-used to think about you t-too. I-In school, w-when I would t-touch myself.”

He looked at you with raised eyebrows, panting and speeding his hips up. “Fuck, ye did? T-Tell me, tell me all the f-filthy thoughts ye had ‘bout me ‘n how ye played wit yer lil cunt.”

“T-There was this p-particular fantasy I h-had...”

His eyes desperately pleaded for you to continue as you tightened around him.

“I w-wanted to, shit, t-to catch you.”

Clyde growls, eyes scrunching shut. “Ye wanted te c-catch me doin’ w-what?”

Your insides were throbbing, so close to your orgasm. “I wanted t-to catch y-you...t-t-touching yourself, fuck!”

His forehead fell against your chest as he fucked you. “H-Holy shit, so f-fuckin’ hot Y/N. T-Then what? Keep talkin’ te me.”

“I-I-I would...I w-would help you, Clyde. I wanted t-to h-help you cum, jesus christ I’m so close!”

He moaned, tears filling his eyes at the amount of pleasure he was feeling in this moment, pussy so tight around him while you talked about your fantasies.

“I know ye are, darlin’, I know. Cum fer me, cum on m’ cock baby.”

Your breath caught in your throat before a loud shriek escaped, so relieved as your orgasm crashed over you. Clyde almost lost his shit when he felt your release coating his cock.

“Fuck darlin’, fuck yer so damn tight, gonna c-cum fer ye!”

You ran your hands through his hair as the tears rolled down your cheeks, overwhelmed with pleasure. “G-Go ahead, Clyde, cum for me honey. Fill me u-up, gimme all your cum.”

“Shit, fuck! Gon’ fill ye up so good ‘n full, give ya some more of m’ cum.”

After you’d come down from your orgasm, you felt Clyde’s somehow still hard cock inside of you, gently thrusting. You tugged on his hair and pulled him up to look at you. His eyes were teary and there were shiny tracks of tears down his cheeks. He looked at you, worried.

“God, I’m s-still so fuckin’ hard...fuck, it hurts. Feels like m’ balls weigh a million fuckin’ pounds but ye’ve already had enough, I’ll do this one m’self.” The exhaustion in his voice was evident and his eyelids were starting to drop. You ran your hands through his hair, smiling down at him.

“I can take it, Clyde.”

He perked up a bit. “Ye’d really let m’ fuck ya one more time?”

You nod. “Hey, I was promised three loads and I intend to get ‘em.”

Clyde’s entire face lights up as he laughs, kissing all over your chest and neck. “Alright then, one more. How d’ ye want it?”

“Whatever you want.”

He groaned, pulling away a little bit before pushing against your inner thighs, putting you in a spread eagle position. “This alright?”

Your arms wrap around his neck and you kiss the tip of his nose, making him blush. “Perfect.”

His hips start thrusting in and out of you again, immediately picking up speed, knowing he wasn’t going to take too long. You moaned softly, relaxing your body and allowing yourself to sink into the pleasure Clyde was creating for you.

“T-Tell me, tell me how y-ye touched yer self, b-back then.” Clyde murmured.

Your walls instantly clench around him. “F-Fuck. I u-used to start o-off by t-tweaking my nipples.”

“Jesus, yer gon’ kill me.” Clyde growled, hips moving faster and hand moving down to rub your clit, making you gasp suddenly. “S-Shit!”

“Keep g-goin’, k-keep talkin’ darlin’.”

You whimper as he fucks you and rubs your sensitive clit. “T-Then, I’d rub my c-clit.”

His thumb pressed particularly hard on the swollen nub. “Like this?”

“Y-Yes.”

He looked up at you, bottom lip quivering. “Fuck, ye gotta c-cum fer me soon or else I won’t make it.”

Your hand wraps around his wrist, controlling his ministrations on your clit, causing you to arch your back with pleasure. “O-Oh Clyde, I’m getting c-close now.”

“F-Finish the s-story fer me darlin’, please.”

You moaned, helping Clyde rub your clit harder, giving you what you need to cum one more time. “I-I’d...fuck, I h-had toys. D-Dildos.”

“Oh fuckin’ christ.” He groaned, continuing to fuck you hard. “W-Would ye ride ‘em, pretend it was me?”

Your orgasm was close now and you tightened around him one last time. “Y-Yes, Clyde, yes! I’d s-scream your name when I c-came!”

Suddenly, Clyde came, cursing like a sailor as he spilled one final load in you. The simple feeling of Clyde’s orgasm sent you over the edge too, crying out at the delicious feeling of overstimulation that shot through your core.  
By now, yours and Clyde’s thighs were soaking with your combined releases as he let you down, holding you as your legs steadied against the ground. Both of you were trembling from your orgasms as you got redressed and straightened out.

You walked back into the bar hand-in-hand and he walked you over to your seat, which still had your purse and drink where you’d left it earlier. After gathering all your belongings, you turned to Clyde and walked up to him, pulling him down for a kiss.

His arms wrapped around you as the kiss deepened and, after a short while, you pulled away with a smile on your face.

“So, would you like to come over to my place tonight?”

Clyde smiled.

“I’d like nothin’ more.”

**Author's Note:**

> please don't be afraid to leave kudos and/or comments if you liked this story and would like to see more from me! your feedback is very important to me and it helps me get a feel for what y'all are thinking about my work. 
> 
> syd <3


End file.
